A Blip in Your Time
by CaptainJay
Summary: You'll never be a blip in time to me, Ianto Jones.


_Petites histoires sans prétention. J'espère que vous aimerez ces quelques vignettes de la vie de Jack & Ianto. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Café<em>

Si l'on avait dit à Jack Hakness qu'il existait quelquechose de plus délicieux que le café de Ianto Jones, il vous aurait ri au nez. Rien n'était égalable au brevage de son amant. Mais l'une des qualités du Capitaine était de reconnaître ses erreurs. Rien ne serait jamais plus délicieux que le café de son Gallois...excepté un Ianto au café.

_Poignet_

Des siècles d'existence avait quelques avantages dont celui de connaître parfaitement son corps. Le Capitaine Harkness avait appris à la grande majorité de son anatomie à réagir aux diverses caresses. Toutefois, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un autre que lui pourrait lui faire découvrir un nouveau point sensible. Pourtant le frisson violent qui le prenait à chaque fois que les douces lèvres de son Gallois s'imprimaient sur l'intérieur de son poignet prouvait le contraire. Dieu! Que c'était bon l'ignorance!

_Batman_

Si Jack devait être une super héros, il choisirait Batman. Ce n'était pas pour la cape, son manteau était mille fois mieux. Ni pour la Batmobile, il préférait les plus gros gabarits. Non! Si Jack voulait être Batman, c'était pour que Ianto soit son Robin.

_Couple_

Jack détestait le mot couple. Il préférait nettement être qualifié de partenaires. Mais appelons un chat, un chat! Il était en couple avec Ianto Jones et, à vrai dire, le Capitaine avait des choses plus intéressantes à l'esprit que des problèmes de vocabulaire.

_Bond_

Bond, James Bond! Jones, Ianto Jones! Jack aurait dû s'en douter. Ianto était plus que chaud dans un smoking.

_Chasse_

Jack était un chasseur dans l'âme. Sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, son coeur battre violemment dans sa poitrine, le souffle anarchique râper contre sa gorge douloureuse. L'Immortel aimait chasser. Mais la chasse qu'il préférait, la plus orgasmique de sa vie, c'était la chasse au Gallois, sa proie favorite.

_Cadeau_

Jack n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de cadeaux dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi le colis sur son bureau l'intriguait. Après réfléxion, il se décida à l'ouvrir. Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Au centre du paquet trônait fièrement un béret UNIT rouge. Oh oui! Jack aimait son présent._ Tout du moins, la première partie de son cadeau! _sourit-il en posant ses yeux sur son plus jeune subordonné.

_Anniversaire_

C'est un Ianto Jones déçu qui rentra dans son appartement. Il n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher. Jack pouvait être un véritable idiot parfois. Il avait cru bêtement que son amant s'en souviendrait. Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune Gallois ôta veste et chaussures, puis déserrant sa cravate, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. La vision qui l'accueillit lui coupa le souffle. Allangui sur son lit, un Jack Harkness complétement nu le dévorait du regard. Ianto était cependant bien trop omnibulé par une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son amant. Le ruban bleu noué autour du sexe fièrement dressé ne signifiait qu'une chose : Bon anniversaire Ianto!

_Vol_

Jack plaqua les mains de son amant contre les barreaux de son lit alors qu'il lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres. Le jeune homme avança son bassin dans celui de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci fouillait dans ses poches. Avec un sourire contre ses lèvres, il reprit possession des poignets du Gallois.

"Jack! Qu'est-ce que..." s'exclama-t-il en se détachant à bout de souffle.

Il releva les yeux pour se voir attaché aux barreaux de son lit par une paire de menottes. Quant au Capitaine, il parsemait son torse de légers baisers alors que Ianto protestait. Malgré lui, se savoir à la merci de Jack l'éléctrisait. Toute protestation se tue lorsque l'Immortel descendit sa tête entre ses cuisses. Ce dernier eut un sourire plus que gourmand en voyant la virilité majestueusement dressée devant ses yeux. Une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant d'engloutir le membre au fond de sa gorge. _Merci PC Andy!_

_Question_

Gwen, Tosh et Owen lui posaient toujours beaucoup de questions. D'où venait-il? Qu'avait-il fait pendant son voyage avec le Docteur? Trop de questions auxquelles il ne souhaitait pas répondre. Mais s'il y avait une interrogation à laquelle Jack se faisait un plaisir et même un devoir d'y répondre, c'était une question de son Gallois.

"Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras?"

_Haine_

Jack savait que s'il ne pourrait jamais oublier totalement son Ianto, il finirait par ne plus se rapeller de ses traits, de ses yeux ou encore de sa voix. Et il se haïssait déjà pour cela.

_Gallois_

Jack avait passé plus d'un siècle à Cardiff et c'est à peine s'il connaissait un mot de gallois. Il n'en avait dailleurs jamais éprouvé l'envie. Mais avec un professeur tel que Ianto Jones, le Capitaine désirait ardamment suivre ses cours de langue...et quelle langue!

_Ponctualité_

Ianto avait toujours aimé être à l'heure. C'était une valeur à laquelle sa mère tenait réellement lorsqu'il était plus jeune et il se rapellait le sourire de fierté qu'il arrivait à faire naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il arrivait à respecter la ponctualité qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Etre ponctuel, un point important dans l'image du majordome parfait qu'il s'était forgé au cours des années de travail à Torchwood. Il se souvenait encore du mépris évident qu'il avait pour les gens qui n'étaient pas capable d'être à l'heure. Owen en avait fait les fraits la plupart du temps.

Puis Ianto avait appris à les aimer. Au diable la perfection et la ponctualité! Ianto voulait bien être en retard pour le reste de sa vie si cela signifiait que Jack le retenait désespérément dans ses bras pour quelques instants de plus, seuls au monde.

_Souffle_

Jack parlait toujours clairement et à voix haute. C'était dans sa personnalité de leader. Il aimait attirer l'attention sur lui et rien de mieux qu'une voix forte et distincte pour que tous les yeux se rivent sur lui et que son légendaire charme opère.

Il ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne de penser que le Capitaine Jack Harkness puisse murmurer, autrement que lors d'un rapport sexuel. Personne. Personne excepté Ianto Jones qui chérissait lorsque Jack et lui se chuchottaient leurs secrets dans l'obscurité rassurante d'une nuit noire, délicatement enfouit dans les bras de leur amant.

_Rouge_

Capitaine Jack Harkness. L'ancien soldat avait gardé cette habitude d'être appelé par son grade. Mais lorsque l'on avait vu autant de sang couler, autant de rouge obscurcir sa vision, c'était un moyen de se rapeller, de ne pas oublier tous ces hommes, trop jeune, qui avait perdu la vie pour la folie d'une poignée d'idiots. Le rouge, le sang, lui rapellait qu'il n'allait jamais disparaître et qu'il verrait encore et encore, dans un éternel cauchemar, les gens qu'il aime mourir, trop vite.

Et puis, Ianto Jones était rentré dans sa longue existence. Et lui avait rapellé que si le sang était rouge, c'est parce qu'il représentait la vie, leur vie. Comme le rouge profond des lèvres du jeune homme qu'il dévorait de baisers, le rendant plus vivant à chaque embrassade. Comme la rougeur pâle qui ornait les pomettes de son Gallois lorsqu'il l'appelait _mon amour _dans un français moyen, lorsqu'il prenait sa main dans une foule pour l'aimer au grand jour. Comme le rouge feu qui parsemait la peau pâle de son amant lorsqu'il adorait son corps de mille baisers, mille caresses, mille regards, de la pointe de ses oreilles qu'il grignotait d'un sourire jusqu'à son sexe fièrement dressé qu'il léchait dans un festin gourmand. Comme le rouge vif de cette chemise qui cachait souvent les morsures qui faisaient actes de la passion qui consummait Jack lorsque Ianto le laissait l'étreinte et cette chemise qu'il gardait contre lui lors des rares nuits solitaires qu'il passait loin de son compagnon, plongeant son nez pour s'embaumer de l'odeur réconfortante de son magnifique garçon. Comme le rouge de ce béret qui animait les plus belles nuits de leur existence, à s'aimer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'aube les consumme.

Le rouge, le sang, la vie, Ianto Jones, sa plus belle histoire.

_Love Me Do_

Ianto avait toujours adoré la musique. Il se souvient encore du premier CD qu'il avait acheté avec les sous que son grand-père lui avait donné à son septième anniversaire. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'opter son choix sur _Help!_ des Beatles, sa voisine chantait tous les matins la chanson quand elle partait pour le bus. Ce n'était pas très original de dire cela, mais comme beaucoup de monde dans le monde entier, les quatre garçons dans le vent avait changé sa vie.

Plus tard, il avait cherché à apprendre à jouer de la guitare. Tout seul, comme l'avait fait Paul McCartney. Mais il n'avait pas son génie, ni celui de Lennon, Harrison ou Starr. Non! Sa vocation de musicien ne s'était épanouie que dans ses rêves et il avait grandi, toujours avec le regret de n'avoir jamais su jouer une aussi belle musique.

Et pourtant, pourtant lorsque ses doigts s'animaient sur le corps de son amant, il créait la plus belle des musiques. Sous leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs, Ianto composait la plus belle des symphonies, la leur, celle de Ianto & Jack et elle n'avait rien à envier aux chefs-d'oeuvre des enfants chéris de Liverpool.

_Hollywood_

La première fois que Jack lui sourit, Ianto ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser au sourire d'un autre homme, un qui a bercé son enfance et celle de Rhi. Les jours de pluie diluvienne, les deux enfants s'installaient devant leur vieux poste de télé, emmitouflés dans une couverture à regarder Gene Kelly danser et chanter sous des trombes d'eau.

Jack est aussi beau qu'une star de cinéma, il le sait. Et pour Ianto, il a le charme et le sourire, la beauté et la fraîcheur du danseur de ses journées grises de petit garçon. Et embrasser Jack, c'est croquer un bout de rêve, un bout de magie qui n'existe que dans les vieux films.

Tous leurs baisers, Ianto s'en souvient, pas étonnant pour un archiviste aussi doué que lui. Et il y a un de leur baiser qu'il aime surnommer _Hollywood Kiss. _C'était une nuit humide, comme il en existe beaucoup à Cardiff, les deux hommes rentraient d'un de leur rendez-vous auxquels Jack tenait après son absence qui avait blessé grandement son jeune amant. La pluie les avait surpris au milieu de leur promenade nocturne. Jack n'avait pas hésité et les avait abrité sous son long pardessus.

Dans un simulacre d'intimité, abrités de la pluie et des yeux indiscrets, entre obscurité et clareté, chacun des deux hommes avait regardé son compagnon, observé les lumières du réverbère jouer dans leurs prunelles un sublime tableau de clair-obscur, espionné les gouttes d'eau se perdre sur les lèvres apétissantes de l'autre. Il ne sait plus très bien lequel des deux s'est penché pour capturer le sourire de l'autre dans le plus doux et le plus étrange baiser qu'ils aient partagé jusque-là.

Ianto avait eu l'impression d'être de retour dans l'un de ces films qu'il adulait du regard petit garçon, embrassé par l'acteur de ses rêves. Jack Harkness, son rêve.

_Sagesse_

Jack savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de tout l'amour qu'il portait pour ce jeune Gallois. Pour Owen, Ianto n'était qu'un sacré coup qui facilitait la vie à Jack car il n'avait pas à faire la tournée des bars pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Pour Gwen, Ianto n'était qu'un lot de consolation en attendant que l'ex-flic congédie Rhys de sa vie. Pour Tosh, Jack se souciait profondément de Ianto, mais il ne pouvait pas donner son coeur, il ne pouvait pas totalement aimer Ianto, pas après avoir embrassé ainsi le Capitaine Harkness. Mais Jack n'avait fait qu'offrir un baiser d'adieur à un condamné qui avait vécu les mêmes atrocités que lui. Pour le Docteur, Ianto n'était qu'un insignifiant petit humain qui permettait à Jack de faire passer son éternité un peu plus rapidement.

Et oui! Même le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps pouvait se tromper. Parce qu'ils avaient tous faux. Mais Jack s'en fichait...parce que Ianto savait tout.

_Gloutonnerie_

EyeCandy, c'était le surnom dont avait hérité Ianto après la première visite de John Hart. John était le pire escroc de nombre de galaxies mais il avait toujours été doué pour les surnoms. Et celui qu'il avait choisi pour le jeune amant du Capitaine plaisait beaucoup à ce dernier. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais aux deux hommes. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas offrir cette satisfaction à Hart et surtout parce qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque de subir une privation de caféine, ou bien pire, de sexe.

Et pourtant Ianto était une véritable gourmandise. Doux comme une sucrerie, avec une pointe d'acidité qui excitait toujours le Capitaine, les bonbons, délicieux et magnifiques, des explosions de bonheur dans une vie trop monotone. Et ce qui était bien lorsqu'on était un immortel dans son genre, c'était qu'il ne risquait pas de grossir, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il se goinfrerait de bonbons.

_Blue Heart_

Le bleu du TARDIS...le bleu de la mer de Boeshane...le bleu des yeux de Ianto Jones.


End file.
